


Maybe

by bellamysgun



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Bellarke, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 02:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20220094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamysgun/pseuds/bellamysgun
Summary: After 4x13, before 5x01. A letter that Clarke writes to Bellamy.





	Maybe

Dear Bellamy,

It's hard to write. I haven't done it in a long time and let's be honest.. drawing is more my style. And I spent most of my time drawing. I have draws of my dad. I have draws of my mom. I have draws of our friends. I have draws of the ones that didn't survive. I even have draws of Madi, who you didn't meet yet.

Madi is really smart. She's a smart kid. And having her here, by my side, makes things easier. She has big blue eyes and dark hair. She kind of reminds me of Octavia, physically speaking of course,.. which makes sense since Octavia is her favorite. You see, I've been telling her about everyone, about what we've been through. I've been telling her stories about our very first adventures on the ground, about our threats, about things we did and regret deeply. She doesn't judge us... she just listens. And I've been radioing you every day. I mean, how couldn't I? You might not be listening, but I need to speak to you, or the ghost of you, to keep myself sane. You give me strength, Bellamy. I feel so much better after telling you about my day. It's how I keep myself busy down here.

I'm not quite sure why I'm writing this. Maybe radioing you isn't enough. Maybe one day you'll come down again but I won't be here and at least you'll have this letter to remember me. Jasper wrote a letter to Monty and I still can't stop thinking about it. He wrote a letter to Monty because he knew he would die but he also wanted to give part of himself to Monty, so the friendship would never die, so Monty had a piece of him forever. That's what I'm trying to do here, Bellamy. Sure, I've known you for a short period of time, but you're all I have. I don't know if my mom is still alive, my dad isn't, my best friend Wells is also gone. I have you, Bellamy. Or maybe I don't, maybe you didn't even survive. But I'm clinging onto this glimpse of hope because I'm still breathing, and that's exactly what you've taught me during the short period of time we've known each other. You taught me to not give up until my last breath.

If you ever get a chance of reading this, I want to ask you if you can keep an eye on Madi. She is a very smart, brave, strong young girl. I trust her and I love her, but I don't think I can keep protecting her forever and I also don't want anything happening to her. I trust you on this, because you know the feeling and you know exactly what I'm talking about. You kept me alive, you put Octavia's life before your own. You do this every single day, you're just selfless like that. I don't want you to focus only on Madi, though. I hope you can protect but from afar. Let her be her own person and please, take care of yourself. You deserve to be loved and protected and just take a break for once.

You know, I've been down here for almost six years. I surely had a long time to think. Maybe it's because I have only Madi to talk to, but I feel like we had potential. Maybe if the world didn't end, if the grounders and the mountain men didn't meddle in our lives, maybe, just maybe, I could have kissed you and we could have protected each other.. you know? Maybe we could have kept each other alive. It's funny how life works, though. I just hope you're okay. I'm doing fine.. I'm writing this letter with a smile on my face and yeah, maybe I do have some tears on my eyes.. but that's kind of what we do right? We always have tears on our eyes just ready to fall.

I hope you won't see this, Bellamy. Because if you don't see this it's because I'm still alive and you're down here and this letter won't be necessary because I'll tell you about my feelings myself, face-to-face. But if you do see this, Bellamy Blake, then I just hope you know that I wanted to love you and make you feel loved. I truly did.

Clarke Griffin.

Or Princess.

Whatever the hell we want, right?


End file.
